Perfect Chemistry
by order.golden.beak
Summary: She's the popular, beautiful, and athletic captain of the cheerleading team. He's the kind and polite person with a mysterious past. Will they be able find a relationship that will form Perfect Chemistry? Rated 'T' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes. This is an AU. In the United States somewhere. Anyways, hopefully it turns out okay. Please review. Oh, and I don't own Avatar or the United States. I know, shocker! Oh, and even though this first chapter seems very Zutara, this is Kataang fic. I repeat, Kataang! This first chapter and some of the other chapters have sexual references, however, I strongly disagree with anyone that thinks this should be rated 'M'. However, if you are under the age of twelve, I suggest that you do not read this. Thanks!**

_Perfect Chemistry_

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I yelled as I was launched into the air.

After our cheer squad finished the drill, we walked over to our bags.

"Great practice, _captain _Katara," coach Oyagi smiled at me.

"Thanks, coach," I smiled back at continued walking to my bag. I looked over at the football field where their practice was just about to finish. "See you later, Suki!"

I traveled over to the sidelines of the football field and sat down. The football players had just finished practice and my boyfriend Zuko was walking over to me.

"Hey," I grinned up at him. Zuko and I had been dating for one year now. He was one of the hottest guys in Roku High and the captain of the football team.

"Hey," he replied, and bent down to pick me up wedding style. I giggled as he carried me off the field.

"So, how's my favorite woman?" he set me down under our favorite tree. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Tired," I yawned and buried my face into his chest.

"Then we should probably get you home," he mumbled into my hair.

"Mhm. Sokka won't be home."

0.o

"You're wonderful," I acknowledged into his chest.

"You're sexy," he pulled our naked bodies closer together. I giggled, still slightly drunk with passion. It had happened- again.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, when suddenly he pulled his right arm roughly from my waist. He looked with wide eyes at his wrist watch and quickly scrambled out of bed.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as I watched him frantically pull his clothes on. "It's only ten fifteen. Don't you want to stay longer?"

He buckled the belt hanging loosely on his pants and walked over to me- myself still nude, sitting up on the bed.

He kissed me softly. "Sorry, love. I was supposed to be somewhere at ten; I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he pulled his shirt over his head and ran out the door.

I sighed and laid back into my soft mattress, sheets still askew and crumpled. I wondered what was so important that Zuko had to put an end to our love making. I sighed again. I knew it was wrong- what we were doing. I'm only seventeen; a junior in high school. He was only eighteen, as a senior. But it seems to me that we got so consumed by passion, that our moral values were always left behind.

I remember out first time. It was over the summer at my beach house on the California coast. The mood was so perfect. Dark room, beautiful sunset, dimly lit candles, perfect hot tub temperature, the way my legs wrapped ever so perfectly around his waist… and oh, was he wonderful. But, sometimes I wished for more from our relationship. Every once in a while, I got the feeling that our relationship was more physical than anything else.

I sighed for a third time. I decided not to think about. As far as I was concerned, Zuko was perfect. He just liked to express his love to me in a more vigorous manner. And with that fleeting thought, I rolled to my side and fell asleep, not bothering to dress myself.

0.o

I brushed the hair out of my face as I sat down for my AP History class. I quickly flipped to the page that was written on the board. Mrs. Blackford walked over to the front of the classroom, pulling a boy along by the arm.

"Everyone, this is Aang. He was transferred into this class," she said uninterestedly. "Sit there," she shoved him towards the seat in front of me. He caught himself and gracefully walked to the desk. Aang caught everyone's eye. His skin was pale and flawless, his dark brown hair softly flowing from his head.

I smiled with heavily lidded eyes. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." He smiled a little, his mouth still closed.

I didn't know Aang very well. He was pretty popular though. He wasn't the leader of anything, nor the captain. But, he was nice and friendly; actually, he was my brother's best friend. I've overheard multiple people saying that if he did in fact run for any position, he would win in a landslide. And I wouldn't be surprised at all. Everyone knew Aang. And for the most part, everyone liked him. However, for some reason, he never went to any social events, and he always ate with the same group for lunch- although he would be welcomed almost everywhere.

It's strange, though. I remember freshman year, when he was in my English class. He always had this huge smile on his face. It was probably the happiest, brightest grin I had ever seen. He hadn't fully smiled like that since Thanksgiving of freshman year. No one knows what happened- he's never told anyone. Of course, I think his small smile is lovely too. But, honestly, what am I thinking? I am in a great relationship with Zuko.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Blackford's chalk screeched on the board. "Well, we've spent the first two weeks of school covering the basics of the Civil War. As we continue through this semester, you and your partner will complete a one hundred point project focused on the Civil War. Choose your partner wisely."

I looked around the room for somewhere to be my partner. Suki was already with Sokka. Toph was asking Haru. Everyone else in the class probably couldn't even spell their own name. I sighed and placed my head in my hand. I thought I would be stuck with Azula again. She was the nastiest girl in the entire school, and unfortunately, she was also Zuko's sister. For some reason, she hated me. I never quite figured out why, though. We never spoke to one another, but when I was at their house, she would just glare at me and I could have sworn she had fangs.

My thoughts were interrupted as Aang turned around in his chair. "Do you have a partner?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. Do you?"

"Not yet. Would you like to be my partner?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'd love to. Do you want to exchange phone numbers?" I asked.

"Great."

0.o

I straddled his waist with my legs and bent down to kiss his mouth. He moaned into my lips.

"Zuko?" I mumbled, not breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" his lips still on mine.

"You know that guy, Aang?"

He broke the kiss, and pushed my bare abdomen slightly away. "Yeah, why? Do you like him?"

"Zuko! I barely know him! Besides," I planted my lips on his in a passionate kiss, and said nothing more.

"He's a freak," he muttered.

I paused. But shrugged and continued. "I think he's nice. He's my partner in history class."

He broke the kiss for a second time and looked me in the eyes. What was that I saw? Jealousy? "Yeah, well don't get too close."

I had never seen this side of Zuko. I knew that he was a little of the overprotective and jealous type, but he never acted that way when it involved me. At this point, I was curious about why he didn't like Aang. "Why don't you like him?"

"He's just weird. I don't want you to get all, you know…"

"Yes?" I said, urging him to continue. I accidently bucked my hips.

He groaned and moved his hands to my thighs. "Forget it; just don't change. You're perfect the way you are."

I sighed. "Zuko?"

He flipped us over. "Yes?" he replied, still kneading my thighs. His mouth traveled down from my lips. I groaned and almost lost my train of thought- No, I wouldn't let that happen. I pushed him off of me with my hands.

"Zuko, how do you see me?" I questioned him, pulling my knees to my chest.

"An amazing girl with an incredibly hot body," he answered, inching closer to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a brain Zuko."

"I never denied that." He was now stroking my calf.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "We have sex every night. At school, our conversations are muttered into each other's mouth! I mean, I think that the physical part of every relationship is important too, but," I cupped his face with my hand. "Can't we at least try to communicate more?" I pleaded. "You know, with words?" I added sarcastically.

He took my hand from the side of his face and kissed it. "Of course, Kat." He loosely gripped both of my calves, and slid them down so that they were both pressed against the bed. He did the same to my back, so that I was lying flat on the sheets. "Now, where were we?"

0.o

The next day in history class, Aang and I worked on the project.

"So, we could either do a poster board, or a power point. Which one do you want to do?" he asked me.

"We could probably get more information in if we do a power point," I thought out loud.

"Power point it is. There's only five minutes left of class, so we should probably meet after school today to get a start on the beginning of the Civil War, since we've already talked about that in class," he noted, searching through his backpack for a pencil.

"Okay. I have cheerleading practice until five. So, does that work for you?"

"Sure. I don't have a car, so we can walk if that's okay with you," he took out a pencil.

I nodded. "So, you're place, or mine?"

His eyes grew wide and his smile disappeared, but only for a second. "My house is sort of far away from school. It would probably be better if we did it at your house," he looked away from my gaze. "I mean, if that's alright with you," he added quickly.

"Yeah, it's fine," I smiled a little.

"Great! I'll meet you on the field at five," he said as he ascended from his chair and walked out of the room as the bell rang.

0.o

At lunch that same day, I sat with our group under the tree. It was a combination of basically every type of person; people I did, and didn't, like. There was Haru, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Azula. And there was Mai. She and Azula were the two people I absolutely loathed. Azula- well…

But then, there was Mai. If I were to place every person into a stereotype, Mai would easily fit into the "Goth" group. She didn't speak much. She didn't move much. Heck, she barely did anything! To be honest, I was always a little bit afraid of Mai. She always carried a pocket knife, and when she looked at me, it was like daggers were piercing my very head. I'm guessing the reason she's always hated me, is because she's always had a huge crush on Zuko. She was a senior as well, and she had known Zuko much longer than I had.

Lately though, she had been acting different. She still wasn't being nice to me or anything. Actually, she still never spoke to me. But, she didn't glare evilly anymore. She looked at me like she looked at the grass- uncaring, uninterested. Sometimes, I could have sworn I saw her smirk whenever she did actually glance at me. I thought that finally she had gotten over her little Zuko-craze. Thank the spirits. I could now sleep without worrying that I'd wake up with a dagger in my head.

"So, Zuzu. When _are _you going to tell Daddy that you broke the window on the convertible?" Azula grinned over at my boyfriend.

"Shut up Azula," he snarled.

"Oh, Zuko," I interrupted this possible fight. "I almost forgot to tell you. Aang and I are going to my house tonight to work on the project."

His eyes flashed again. He let out a breath and seemed to be thinking. Then he smiled gently. "Alright, have fun," he pressed his lips against mine. Then broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, "Just not too much fun." I nodded as he got up to go to his next class. I saw him look and smirk at Mai quickly for a short second, but thought it was merely a passing glance. Mai quickly hid her face in her book as he left, and I continued to eat my lunch.

"You what?!" I heard Toph yell from a nearby table.

"You heard right. I'm the one who stole the twenty pound ham from the butcher's shop," Sokka stated proudly.

"Good job, Snoozles!" Toph hit my brother with a congratulatory punch in the arm. He winced and touched his arm. The rest of the group laughed. Their group was also juniors and seniors. Everyone was welcome to sit at their table, but the regulars were Toph, Sokka, Suki, Teo, and Aang. There they all were- laughing. All except for Aang, who was just smiling his small, lovely smile.

The laughing quieted down.

"Aw, come on Aang! We've tried everything to get you to laugh!" Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suki nodded. "Yeah, you haven't even told us what's gotten into since freshman year."

"Really guys, I'm fine," he stated in a relaxed manner. "There's nothing to worry about. I guess I'm just not as happy as I was earlier in my life." With that, he excused himself and went to walk to class.

I looked down at my lunch. I remember when my mother was killed. I was empty. All emotions that were once present in me, simply vanished. And then my dad went off to war in Iraq. He hasn't come back yet. When he left, I thought I would die. It left my brother and I all alone. But something happened to both of us.

For me, it was swimming. Not very many people knew I swam. The only people who knew were Gran Gran, Pakku- my grandfather, and Sokka. Even Zuko didn't know. For some reason, the water was like my safe haven. I could cry, but my tears seemed to simply disappear in the water. Nothing could judge me or hurt me. It's why I love living in California. There's always water somewhere. You never have to look far. Of course, I live more inland, and not on the coast; but, I can go to my beach house whenever I wanted.

For Sokka, it was much different. It wasn't an activity- it was a person. My mother had died in sixth grade, and my dad had gone to war in seventh. When our dad left, it was the hardest time in Sokka's life. At school, he always sat by himself. He dropped out of all sports. His grades plummeted. And then, half way through seventh grade, Aang moved into town. He wasn't in any of my classes. But he was in all of Sokka's. Although I've never told anyone, I think Aang is the reason my brother is still alive. They're like brothers. I don't know what it was, but Aang had a magnetic personality, and I suppose Aang naturally gravitated towards the people who needed a friend. Sokka was saved that day when Aang moved to town. And even though I don't think I'll ever say it out loud, I believe that when Aang saved Sokka, he saved me too.

The bell rang, and I was off to my last class of the day.

0.o

Cheer practice had just ended and my right ankle was hurting. I was pretty sure that I had landed on it wrong when I had jumped down from the standing pyramid. My house wasn't too far away however, so it wouldn't be too difficult to walk home. Now I just had to find Aang.

It wasn't that hard either. He walked up to me and took my bag.

"I can get that," I told him.

He merely smiled at me and replied, "Its fine. Are you ready to go?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Thanks."

We began walking. I was trying my best not to show pain, while also trying to think of a conversation started.

Aang beat me to it. "So, how do you like cheerleading?" he asked me.

"I really like it. I've been doing it since I was five. What about you? Do you play any sports?"

"Sort of. I like to go sky diving. My uncle owns a company, so I can go skydiving whenever I want," he replied. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You're limping," he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle a little," I told him truthfully.

He frowned slightly and proceeded to drape my arm over his shoulder. He then placed his arm under mine and secured his hand at my waist. "I'd carry you, but I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate it too much," he stated warmly.

I blushed at his words and at our proximity. I wondered how I had never noticed the muscles rippling under his skin, or the warmth in this touch, or- I really had to stop thinking like this!

Soon, we reached my house.

0.o

Five hours later, the first section of our power point was complete, and it was rather dark outside. Within those five hours, I learned that Aang was a gentleman in all ways. He was very polite and gentle. He was also very intelligent and creative. Aang had a sense of humor, as anyone would have to have to be Sokka's friends. I did imagine, however, that at one point in his life, Aang had an even larger sense of humor than he does today.

It was dark outside, but Aang insisted on walking home.

"Katara, I'm fine. My house is only a couple of miles away."

"A couple of miles? Aang, I can't let you walk that far at this hour. Besides, it looks like it's about to rain. Sokka should be home in a few minutes. We can give you a ride," I begged him.

He sighed and placed his shoes back on the ground. "Alright," he smiled.

Sokka came in ten minutes later with dinner in his arms. "Hey, bud! What brings you here? You never come to my place."

"That's because you're almost never home until eleven," Aang rolled his eyes and smiled. "Anyways, Katara and I are partners for a history project."

"And we need to go give him a ride back to his house," I interjected.

"No problem," Sokka grabbed his keys. "Or, do you want to spend the night?"

I had never known Sokka to have such great ideas. Aang however, looked less enthusiastic.

"I don't know Sokka," he said hesitantly.

"Come on, Aang. It'll be great! We can watch scary movies and eat popcorn and play video games!" Sokka exclaimed.

I slapped myself. Sokka could be such a kid sometimes. Aang nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I guess that would be okay. Is it alright with you, Katara?" he turned to look at me.

"Sure, it'd be fine," I smiled at him.

"Awesome! I'll go get the popcorn and snicker doodles!" Sokka raced to the kitchen. I giggled and lead Aang to the family room.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked him, as I opened the movie drawer.

"Anything is fine with me. Whatever you want to watch," he leaned back on the couch.

I looked over the movies. "I don't know what to watch. I haven't seen any of these in such a long time." My eyes passed over "Saw III" and I shuddered. "I hate scary movies."

Sokka came into the room with enough food to feed an army. "Let the horror begin!"

"Maybe we shouldn't watch a scary movie, Sokka. I don't think Katara really wants to watch any horror films tonight," Aang reasoned.

"Ah, Katara will be fine," he plopped himself on the couch to the left of Aang. "We shall watch," he stroked his fake beard, "the Omen!" he announced. He stood up and inserted the DVD into the television. I groaned and sat down to the right of Aang as the previews began.

We finally got to the main menu. Sokka pressed play and I braced myself for the movie. How I hated scary movies. I never really knew why I hated them so much… I guess it's because, for so long, my life was like a scary movie in and of itself. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

0.o

A half an hour later, I was curled up on the couch trying to think happy thoughts.

I felt something on my back. I looked up to see that Aang was looking at me, with his palm pressed against the middle of my back. "Um, Katara? Are you alright?"

My head bobbed up and down shakily. "Mhm."

"You definitely don't seem okay," he replied, frowning.

"No, really. I'm just really terrified of scary movies," I placed my chin on my knees.

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to," I felt his hand move to my shoulder that was farthest from him. I smiled.

My eyes looked the screen and I saw another person die. I lunged to Aang and gripped the fabric on his shirt as I buried my face into his chest. I felt him tense up, and I blushed, realizing what I had done. None the less, he hesitantly placed his arm around my shoulder and offered me some popcorn.

There was that warm feeling again. I had talked to this boy for a total of less than seven hours in my entire life, and I had already felt a connection. But, no! I couldn't! I could _not _do that to Zuko.

I sighed. "Get a grip, Katara!" my conscience echoed in my head until I peacefully drifted off to sleep in Aang's arms.

0.o

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Took me forever! Please review! More to come. Over and out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so here is chapter 2. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews, cause there are people who added this to their favorites, but didn't review. So please please, take five seconds to drop a line. What you like, what you don't like, anything! Thanks! Enjoy!**

_Perfect Chemistry_

The weeks passed and Aang and I grew closer and closer. We had him over almost every day. Actually, he basically lived at our house. He was gentle and kind. But he was also funny and smart. I could very easily say that he was quickly becoming my best friend.

Unfortunately, my relationship with Zuko was falling apart. We didn't talk much anymore. We didn't kiss. We didn't…

To be honest though, I was too afraid to break up with him. Until today.

0.o

I was walking around the campus during lunch, looking for Aang. I ate with him and my brother and everyone else now, but today Aang was nowhere to be seen.

I kept walking however, determined to find my missing friend. Finally, I heard a voice that sounded like his. And I heard Zuko's voice. I turned the corner in the direction of the voices, to find Zuko holding Aang up to the wall by his collar.

"Listen kid, you better leave my girl alone. I don't want you to speak to her, touch her, or even look at her. Got it?" Zuko demanaded menacingly.

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but then saw me. He smiled his small smile.

I was infuriated, however. I couldn't believe Zuko would do this! Tell Aang not to talk to me or even get near me. Zuko and I were barely even together anymore! Why would he care?

"We're over Zuko!" I glared at him.

His eye's sparked. Zuko yelled in anguish and threw Aang into the wall. The side of his head slammed into the brick, and he slid down, leaving a trail of bright red blood.

"Aang!" I screamed and ran over to him. I cradled his head in my lap and placed my hand on the side of his head. I immediately pulled back, my hand stained with blood. My breath was uneven and shaky. I pulled my jacket from my arms and pushed it onto the large gash on the side of Aang's head, in a feeble attempt to stop the steady flow of blood. I wrapped my arm around him and threw his arm around my shoulder, in the same fashion he had only weeks before. Heaving his unconscious frame up from the ground, I found it impossible to support his dead weight.

"Sokka!" I yelled, hoping that my brother was near. He came walking around the corner, stuffing his mouth with an apple.

"Hey Katara. What's u-" he tossed his apple to the ground, and sprinted over to me and Aang. "Aang, Aang!"

He quickly wrapped Aang's other arm around his shoulder, and we began walking towards the office. "What happened?" Sokka asked frantically, now holding the jacket to Aang's head.

"Zuko," I muttered, teeth clenched.

Sokka growled.

Toph and Suki came running over to us.

"Holy shit!" Toph exclaimed, seeing my blood soaked jacket pressed to the side of Aang's head.

Suki covered her mouth with her hand. "I'll go tell the office to call an ambulance," she raced in the direction of the office. Toph followed closely behind.

We continued walking, as I bit my lip. I heard a loud groan, and spun my head to look at Aang. He eyes were fluttering open. His hand that was on my shoulder tightened and I felt the blood constricting in my arm.

"Katara," he whispered into my neck, like begging me to take the sting away. It made me want to cry seeing him in this much pain.

Soon, we were walking into an ambulance. The paramedics set him on a stretcher and cleaned the four inch gash on the side of his head. When they swabbed the wound with antibiotics, he cried out in pain, and the hand that was tight in mine went limp. He had fallen unconscious again.

Six hours and twenty four stitches later, I was still at the hospital, holding Aang's hand. He hadn't woken up yet. As much as I wished to see his shining silver eyes again, I knew it was best that he was asleep during this. Sokka was there too, diligently watching over his best friend. The nurse walked into the room

"It's late. You two should get home," she said. "Your friend will be fine. You can see him tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving," Sokka stated, his gaze not leaving Aang.

"I'm sorry. But, I really don't think me or my brother can leave him," I told her, still stroking Aang's hand with my thumb.

The nurse sighed and walked out of the room.

0.o

Later that night my dad called from Iraq, where he was commander of a large battalion. He told us we needed to get home and go to school the next day.

While Sokka was happy to hear from dad, he was disappointed that we couldn't stay with Aang.

"See you tomorrow buddy," he walked out of the room.

"Get better Aang," I choked. I smoothed out his hair and lightly kissed his forehead.

I could have sworn that he smiled.

0.o

The next day went by slower than I could have possibly imagined. During lunch, everyone was unusually quiet, and not as happy as they should be on a Friday. It was filled with half hearted smiles and fake laughs. Even Toph couldn't find it in herself to make a sarcastic comment. Sokka was the worse however. I don't remember him saying a single word. On the bright side, Zuko was expelled.

Finally, the last bell rang, and Sokka and I zoomed to the hospital. We jogged up to the front desk. "Hi, is Aang Fa awake? He was in room 106."

The secretary looked at her computer and turned back to me. "I'm sorry. He's still asleep. But you can go see him if you'd like."

"Thank you!" I called back as Sokka dragged me to the room.

We resumed our previous places next to his bed. Seconds turned in to minutes, and minutes turned into hours. I took in every detail of Aang. The way the light played perfectly on his pale skin. His slightly untamed hair, and the way it flowed gently from his head. One may mistake for black, but up close, it was unmistakably dark auburn. His nose sloped smoothly from his eyes, which, when opened, were periwinkle grey and shone brightly against the sun's rays. His light pink lips were captivating.

It finally occurred to me that I couldn't live without Aang. I silently begged him to wake, as I held his hand with both of mine.

Sokka sighed. "It's eight thirty. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some food. You want anything?"

"Maybe a salad," I told him. "Thanks, Sokka."

He nodded and walked out. I sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that day. I gently placed his hand back down, and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Come on, Aang. Wake up," I whispered. As if answering my pleads, I felt his palm cover my hand. He smiled faintly and his eyes shone up at me. I was overcome with relief and, without knowing what I was doing, pressed my lips against his. I was afraid of his response, but was once again relieved when I felt him smile, and then move against my lips. The kiss was slow, and I was surprised when I felt his tongue cross the bottom of my lip. I eagerly parted my lips and cupped the uninjured side of his face.

I think I saw Sokka out of the corner of my eye. He gasped, but then smiled and walked quietly out the door. I inwardly thanked him, and then turned my full attention back to Aang. We finally parted when the need for air become absolutely necessary.

"Hey Katara," he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake," I grinned with teary eyes.

He scooted over in his bed and pat the spot next to him. I crawled beside him and laid down. He draped an arm over my waist and pulled me close. I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his scent.

"How do you feel?" I asked on exhale.

"It stings," he admitted. "But I'll be fine."

I wrapped my own arm around him. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why? It's not your fault," he answered and rubbed my back slowly.

"I shouldn't have broken up with Zuko when he was already mad, and you were- and he was holding- and…" I trailed off.

His fingers ran through my hair. "None of this was your fault. And I'm okay."

"But you were screaming, and, and unconscious, and," I sobbed into his chest. He kissed my hairline and engulfed me into his arms.

He held me firmly against him as my eyes were drained of tears. I looked up into his eyes. "Aang, will you be my boyfriend?" the words flowed from my mouth before I even realized it.

Aang chuckled. "Of course, Katara. I would love to be your boyfriend."

0.o

The weekend came and went. I was enjoying my time with Aang. On Sunday afternoon, we took him to our place.

But, now it was Monday, and we had school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to go to school?" I asked, worried that Aang's stitches would act up during school, and I wouldn't be there.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," I sighed as we walked into Sokka's car.

0.o

Finally, it was lunch, and I could see Aang again. Today, there were other people at the table that we usually sit at, so Toph, Suki, Sokka, Teo, Aang and I decided to sit under a tree. Aang leaned up against the tree stump and wrapped an arm around my waist as we all sat and ate. Everyone was much more lively than they were the previous Friday. It was very humorous to watch Aang eat however. It hurt him to open his mouth too much, so he had to practically nibble on his salad.

"You would make a great hamster, Twinkletoes," Toph joked.

When we had fifteen minutes before class started, Aang and I began to walk towards out locker when we were stopped by Azula and Mai.

"So, I hear that you're the one who got Zuko expelled," Azula sneered.

"When have you even cared about Zuko?" I retorted.

"Oh, I don't," Azula smirked. "But I take any chance I get to annoy you."

"Come on, Katara. Let's go," Aang said quietly, as he gripped my hand tighter.

"Fine, fine. We'll let you go. But," Mai and Azula took two empty soda cans out from their backpacks. They threw them at our faces. Mine hit my forehead and I frowned. I looked over to Aang, and saw the can hit his stitches.

"Augh!" he crumpled to his knees.

I gasped and was by his side in a moment's time. I placed a hand on his back, and my other on his chest. He wasn't crying, he was just wincing and groaning softly. I flipped Azula off as I saw her and Mai smirk and walk away.

"Come on, Aang," my voice was shaky. "Do you want to go home?"

He didn't say anything. Just nodded. I helped him up and we walked over to where Sokka was still eating. They were all laughing at an unknown joke. Sokka looked over to us and his smile disappeared when he saw Aang cringing and holding his head.

"Shit," he muttered as he got up.

"Sokka, can you take us home?" I kept my arms around my boyfriend.

"Sure thing. Come on," he took Aang's backpack and led us to the school parking lot.

"Hey Sokka, could you get Toph to cover for us?" I asked my brother as Aang and I slid into the back seat. Sokka nodded and put the car in drive. Toph always had a way of finding excuses for anything and everything.

By this time Aang had pulled his hands away from his head.

"Hey," he said. He wrapped me into his arms. "Sorry you had to miss school. And thanks for taking us home, Sokka."

"Are you okay, bud?" Sokka's voice filled with uncharacteristic concern.

"Yeah, I just have a headache," he rest his head on top of mine.

When we were home, I helped Aang come into our house and Sokka drove back to school, just in time to make it to his class.

"You can sleep in my bed," I told him as he slowly reclined into my pillows. "Do you want anything?"

He chuckled. "Are you my personal servant now?"

"No," I smiled. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Well, I am perfectly comfortable. Thank you," he kissed my hand and closed his eyes. I pulled the covers to his chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Love you," I whispered.

0.o

**Phew! Well, I hope you guys liked that. It's not that long, but it took me FOREVER. If you've ever gotten stitches, they really hurt! So, yeah. Kataang! Yay! Please review! just drop me a line. Thanks! Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a ton to all of those who reviewed. I was really excited when I got all of your comments! So, if I don't thanks you personally, I heart all of those who review. hope all of you guys has a totally awesome Easter. Even if you're not religious, it's still nice to get a break. Yay. So, here is chapter three, hope you guys enjoy! Thanks! And please keep reviewing! **

_Perfect Chemistry_

Aang exhaled deeply in his sleep.

I stared intently at his form, taking my eyes off the pages of my history book. His mouth was manipulated into a frown, perfectly matching the lines on his forehead. His jaw was tense, and nostrils flared outward. He was having a bad dream.

He rolled over so that he was facing me, and immediately groaned. Out of instinct, I got up from the chair I was sitting in. The doctors told us to make sure that nothing came into contact with his stitches. I felt rather silly "protecting" my boyfriend from a pillow, however, as I carefully tried to turn his head, so that it was resting on the other side of his face.

He moaned and blinked, now awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I kneeled by his bed. "You were resting your head on your stitches."

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, which were glazed. "No, no. Thanks for waking me," he seemed to choke his words out.

I was worried by his tone. "Are you okay?" I gripped his hand with mine, fearing that his head was hurting again.

"Fine," he looked at me and forced a smile.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you're sure," I said hesitantly, and scooted my chair next to the bed. I noticed him blink his eyes and sniff again. "You had a nightmare," I stated. "What was it about?"

He looked past me. "I don't really want to talk about."

"Aang, if this relationship is going to work, you're going to need to trust me," I persisted.

He sighed and searched my eyes. "Katara, I _do _trust you. I just," he paused. I saw him touch his chest like there was something there. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." I brought his hand to my cheek and his thumb stroked my cheek lovingly. I bit my lip as I was filled with curiosity. Aang was already in so much pain, and I knew I shouldn't bother him with questions. I couldn't resist. "Aang, when was last time you smiled?" His hand went limp. "I mean the last time you really smiled. Like when Sokka first met you."

"Katara."

"I know you've never told anyone before," my hands ran threw his hair. "But, you can tell me anything."

"Katara," he began again. "You really should know," he stated thoughtfully. He didn't continue.

"It's about your nightmare, isn't it?" I implored. He nodded under my touch.

"It's a long story." He groaned and moved to get up. "I'm going to get an ice pack."

I jumped up and pressed lightly on his shoulder. "I'll get it." I ran to the kitchen to get an icepack. The doctors had also told me not to make sure the stitched were not directly exposed to water. I securely wrapped the ice in plastic bags and brought it back to my room.

"Thanks," he pecked my cheek, and moved over to make room for me. I pulled the covers over both of us and he wrapped an arm to pull me closer. His other hand kept the icepack steady on his face.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked as I snuggled deeper into his chest. He nodded and kissed the hair. "Then tell me your story."

He sighed and I felt him gulp. "Well, when I was in seventh grade, my parents and I lived in Virginia. My mother was a nurse. My father-"

I interrupted him. "Tell me about your mother."

"My mother was beautiful. She had huge brown eyes that were always soft, no matter what expression she wore on her face. Her hair was dark, and as straight as paper," he laughed softly. "She was hilarious. She could make anyone laugh," he paused again and stared into my ceiling. "I loved her more than anything."

I kissed his neck, urging him to continue.

"My father," he began again. "My father was an asshole," he stated with a hatred I didn't know he possessed. "He always came home drunk. He never beat my mother, though," I could feel him scowl. "He worked at a local super market, stocking food. My dad was a failure- as a person and as a dad. My mother told he wasn't always that way. They had met in college, and he was trying to get his business degree. I forget what happened to him exactly, but he just fell apart. He dropped out of school and got involved in drugs and alcohol. But it was too late. My mother was already pregnant with me," he sighed. "She wanted me to have a father."

"Anyways," he continued, "The hospital my mom worked at closed down. We moved to California half way through seventh grade." Aang took a deep breath and tightened his grip. "On Thanksgiving of freshman year, we were driving to my uncle's house for Thanksgiving. My dad was drunk like he usually was," he took another shuddered breath. "We were in a car accident. My mother was killed. My father left. He killed my mom and he left," Aang shut his eyes tight.

I wrapped both of my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Aang."

He didn't respond.

0.o

I stared at the clock and saw the bright red numbers, confirming that it was nearly eleven at night. I yawned, wishing to go to bed. I looked at Aang however, still unconscious. He hadn't moved at all since earlier today. Sokka told me that it was fine, that Aang was just tired and in pain, and that I should go asleep.

But I couldn't.

I thought of all the things he told me. About his parents. It left me with so many questions. Where does he live? Who does he live with? Neither Sokka, nor I or anyone else, had been to his house or met anyone in his family.

I sighed and stared at him again. I wanted so badly to make everything better. I wanted Aang's head to heal… along with his heart. I wanted him to smile. Too really smile, and too really laugh.

He coughed. I looked up immediately from my lap. He was struggling to sit up.

"Aang! Are you okay? You were talking to me, and then you just fell asleep or something," I lightly placed a hand on his chest.

"Really?" he looked at me. "I feel fine," he rest his head against the wall. "What time is it? I haven't kept you awake, have I?"

"No, no, it's fine," I was too nervous to think about being tired. "You must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything for almost twelve hours," I began sitting up to go to the kitchen. He grabbed me by the wrist.

"Katara, I'm alright. You look tired; go to sleep," he wrapped me into a hug.

"But, but," I stuttered, "You have to sleep in the bed."

"Well, I'm not kicking you out of your bed," he smirked.

I just looked at him as he pulled me into his chest and covered us in the blankets.

"Goodnight, Katara," he kissed my forehead.

I kissed him fully on the lips and he hugged me tighter. "Sweet dreams Aang."

0.o

"No."

"But, Katara, I've already missed nearly three days of school!"

"You have twenty-four stitches on the side of your head!" I argued. "It's already been hit. You could get an infection, an allergic reaction, or your wound could re-open! You're not going to school today."

He exhaled through his teeth and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Okay."

"I can stay home with you," I sat on his bed, remembering three weeks earlier when Aang had stayed home with me after I had a rather graphic nightmare concerning my own mother's death.

"As much as I like that idea, I can't make you-"

"I have a free period today, and I never learn anything in biology anyways," I interrupted him quietly. Aang nodded and smiled.

"If you're sure," he coughed and closed his eyes.

"I'll go tell Sokka. Be right back," I walked out of the room.

After explaining everything to Sokka, he agreed.

"Bye Aang. See you soon, bud," he called as he passed my room.

"Bye Sokka," Aang responded lethargically.

I noticed Sokka frown at his voice. I frowned a little myself. Never had I seen Aang so sad and weary looking. I waved to Sokka as he walked out the front door. I sat down on the bed, next to Aang.

"You really don't look well Aang," It was true. Aang had a tinge of green in his cheeks, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'm fine, Katara. I probably just need to lie down for a little while."

"Why don't we go in the family room and watch a movie then?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Aang agreed and slowly got out of bed. Together we walked to the couch and I sat down, pulling his head into my lap as the movie started.

Aang looked up at me. "I thought that the first week or so of a relationship was supposed to be awkward."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm glad we're not awkward."

"Me too," he wrapped both arms around my waist. He leaned up to kiss me, and I met him half way. This kiss was much quicker pace than any of our others. Tongues battle for dominance. My hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the toned muscles in his chest and abdomen. His hands felt the skin of my back.

I fingered his chest and he immediately pulled away, groaning.

"Aang, what is it?" I cupped his face.

"Nothing," his voice cracked.

"No, that was something. Was it your stitches?" I interrogated.

He sighed and pulled his shirt. My eyes lingered on the lean muscles, but then I noticed a deep scar running from his right side all the way to his left shoulder.

"It's from the crash."

**That's it. Yup, I decided to stop there. I could have gone on, but then I was going to get into a subject. This chapter is basically about learning the truth about Aang, although there are still many unanswered questions. So, drop a line. What more I could do so you guys will like it, stuff like that. Thanks a ton to all of those who reviewed, and please, take five seconds and write me a comment. Thanks! Over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in while guys. I've been so busy with school. I was really happy with the reviews I got from chapter two, but the reviews from chapter three totally went down in numbers. I must admit, I wasn't particularly fond of chapter three, and I believe that's why I didn't get as many reviews. However, I think that if there is a certain chapter that you don't like, then you should tell what I did wrong, and how I can fix it. Thanks! Enjoy!**

_Perfect Chemistry_

The next month passed by quickly, and Aang was recovering from his stitches. Actually, the doctors planned to remove them soon. They would have taken them off earlier, but they were afraid that the wound would reopen. He still refused to fully smile, but he did seem a little happier. I think it helped him to get things off of his chest.

And it helped me to know what was wrong.

Azula hadn't given us much trouble lately, asides from the disgusting stares she occasionally threw our way. But we all just continued to roll our eyes, and daydream about getting her expelled- although being the perfect little angel she was, we all knew that would never happen.

Aang and I spent most of the past month enjoying our time as an "item". Unlike my previous boyfriends, Sokka seemed uncharacteristically happy and supportive of Aang and I. I knew it was because Aang was his best friend, and we both knew he would never ever hurt me. I try to make it clear to Sokka that I'm grateful for his support of my relationship, but knowing how thick his skull is, I wonder how much of my thanks actually gets through to him. I try to let him and Aang still have some "quality man time together" as Sokka puts it. I do that, and I occasionally take out the trash on his day as my show of gratitude. Although I would never admit it, I'm much too proud to say 'thank you' directly to him.

Currently, however, it was a Saturday. And I had nothing to do.

So, naturally, I called Aang.

The ring tone buzzed three times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aang. It's Katara," I smiled into the phone.

"Oh, hi Katara!" I could hear his half grin on the other line.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something together," Sokka walked past me.

"Is that Aang?" he asked. I nodded. "Hi Aang!" he yelled into the phone.

"Sokka!" I scolded.

I heard Aang snickering. "Sure, Kat. I'd love to do something today."

"Great! You want to come over here, and we can figure out what we're doing?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over. See you soon!"

"Bye!" I called as the line went dead.

"So, what are you guys goin' to do?" Sokka questioned, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

I grimaced as I noticed popcorn fragments surrounding the corner of his mouth like foam on a rabid dog. "I don't know. We'll probably go see a movie or something. It's kind of hot outside."

"Can I go?" he asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "I guess. We need a ride anyways."

Sokka threw some more popcorn into his mouth. "Cool. Just… no make out sessions in front of me, 'kay?"

"No promises," I smirked.

Sokka groaned. "Katara…"

The doorbell rang, stopping my brother from continuing any further.

I ran to the door, and opened it hurriedly, to reveal my boyfriend, smiling softly with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey," he thrust the flowers into my hand.

"Aang, they're gorgeous," I smelled the flowers.

He shrugged. "I just picked them from my backyard," he stated sheepishly.

"Well," I leaned up to kiss him, "they're lovely."

He smiled, returning the kiss. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and we proceeded into the family room, where Sokka was still sprawled on the couch.

"Hey Aang," he called loudly.

"Hey Sokka," Aang answered, "How's it going?"

"It's all good… Are we going to the movies?"

"Sure," Aang consented. "Whatever you guys want."

"There's a new comedy out," I said, thinking that the boys probably wouldn't to see a chick-flick, and I definitely didn't want to see horror. "We could go see that."

"That's the one with Jack Black, right? Oh, I really want to see that," Sokka grinned, getting up from the couch. "I'll go call Suki."

I smirked, knowingly. My brother had a little crush on Suki- and boy was it obvious. It was pretty obvious that Suki like Sokka as well, but Sokka was to nervous to actually ask her on a formal date. Currently, they were just very good friends, who were completely oblivious to the others' feelings. It was actually quite funny to watch them talk.

My brother did find the guts to ask one girl on a date, however. Her name was Yue. Yue was a very nice girl, and she and Sokka had something going on for a while. But, then she moved away, and, while they are still great friends, have decided that long distance relationships wouldn't work for them.

"Want to go sit down?" Aang's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," I shook my head, clearing my brain.

We sat down, and Aang looked at me funny. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"I'm fine; just thinking of something," I smiled.

He nodded and smiled back. "So," he began. "Saturday… what are we going to do the rest of the weekend?"

"Well, I was thinking that after the movie, we could go to the park for a late lunch. And then…" I trailed off. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Lunch in the park sounds nice," he rest his cheek on the top of my head. "We could just hang out here after that."

"Okay," I agreed, snaking both of my arms around his torso.

Sokka came running into the room. "Suki should be over any second now, and then we have to leave pronto in order to see the earliest showing. Move it people!" he exclaimed and raced out of the room.

"You think we should just set him and Suki up on a blind date," Aang thought out loud. "I just hate watching them dance around their feelings!"

I laughed. "I know. But, they do provide quality entertainment."

As if right on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Sokka, who was going much to fast, slammed into the wall.

I rolled my eyes and stepped over my brother, to open the door.

"Hi Suki," I smiled.

"Hey Katara," she stepped inside. "Hey Aang. Hey Sok-" she looked at Sokka, face down on the ground. "Umm…. Hey Sokka."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Sokka's eyes were bulging, and his cheeks were red.

"Hi Suki," his voice cracked, something it did very often when he was around her. He scrambled to get up, and sure enough, his ears, neck, and face rivaled a cherry tomato in color. Suki giggled.

Trying to save Sokka the embarrassment, Aang interrupted the situation saying, "Come on guys, we'd better go."

We all nodded and got in the car. Suki sat shotgun, while Aang and I sat in the back, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder. When we finally reached the movie theater, we had to sprint inside to get our tickets and sit down before the movie started. We found our seats just seconds before the final preview ended.

I faintly remember what the movie was actually about. I was much to enthralled with the sensation of my head resting on Aang's chest, and his hand on the small of my back, gently pulling me towards him. I almost fell asleep, as the soft and continuous beat of his heart quieted my thoughts. But my eyes stayed open.

"Tired?" Aang asked me in a hushed whisper.

"No, just…" I searched for the right word, "really content."

He smiled and held me tighter. I remembered what Sokka had said earlier about Aang and I making out. As much as I enjoyed kissing Aang, I was currently far too comfortable to move from my position.

Thinking of Sokka, I looked over to see him debating with his thoughts. His arm twitched, as if he wanted to put it around Suki's shoulder. I chuckled at my brother's dilemma. One of these days, maybe he'll grow some guts.

Aang sighed and I felt his breath in my hair. He reclined further into his seat, welcoming me deeper into his embrace. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was his chest vibrating, as he laughed quietly at the events on the screen.

0.o

"Katara." I felt something shake my arm lightly. "Katara?"

I opened my eyes and groaned, not accustomed to the bright lights.

"The movie's over."

I looked up to see Aang, still cradling me in his arms.

"Come on, sleepy head, we have to go," he smiled.

I nodded and eased my way to my feet, so I was now standing up. He joined me, and we walked out of the crowded theater.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He teased.

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "You know, you make a wonderful pillow."

"I'll take that as a complement," he smirked.

"Aang! Katara! Over here!" I heard Suki call. We turned and saw her waving at us. We ventured over to her location.

"Sokka went in to play arcade games," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"We'll never find him," Aang stated. "The arcade is huge. And if I know Sokka, then we won't be able to find him unless he wants to be found."

"Yup," I agreed. "Sokka would gladly live at the arcade."

"Well, since he is our only ride home, I guess we better at least try to find him," Suki suggested. "You guys look over there, and I'll look over here."

We nodded, and Aang and I wandered over to the north wing of the arcade. I had never really been in the arcade. But now I know that 'huge' was a big understatement. This place was probably four times the size of my house.

"We aren't going to find him, are we?" I asked.

"Nope, not a chance," Aang held my hand as we made our way past hordes of people.

I could barely here myself think, it was so loud in there. People screaming, video games making sound effects, babies crying… this place was a zoo!

"It's times like these that I wish Sokka actually picked up his stupid phone," I panted. Aang and I finally found a remote corner in the arcade.

"Maybe we should just walk home or something," I suggested. "It's probably going to be hours before Sokka finally stops playing video games."

He nodded, sighing. "Why don't we text Suki, and tell her what we're doing? Then she can decide whether to stay here or come with us."

"Okay, I'll text her," I pulled out my phone, and wrote Suki of what we were planning to do. She replied moments later saying that she would stay there and continue looking for Sokka.

Once Aang and I were outside of the mall, I took a deep breath, reveling in the taste of non-polluted, non-popcorn smelling, real, fresh air. Holding hands, we began our two mile trek back to my house.

"Wow. I can't believe it's almost Christmas, and it's so hot today!" I observed.

Aang chuckled. "I remember when I was in second grade, and it was almost Christmas. It started snowing, but the weather was so warm, that the snow melted before it even reached the ground."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you live before you moved here?"

"Well, I've moved around a lot. But in second grade I lived in Minneapolis," he answered.

I nodded. "You know, I've never been outside of California."

He stared at me intently. "Never?"

"Nope," I affirmed. "My dad is always away on business. Sokka only got his license last year, so we haven't had time to go on a road trip."

"Hmm…" Aang thought. "Well, how about over winter break? We go drive up to Montana. The slopes in Big Sky are gorgeous in December. Plus, I know tons of people around that area. My really good friend's dad owns a hotel up there. We could stay for free."

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed. "And we could invite Toph, Suki, and Teo to come with us."

Aang nodded, smiling.

0.o

When we got home, we packed a small picnic lunch and walked to the park, where we leisurely ate and talked.

I was sitting in between Aang's legs, resting my back on his chest. I contemplated what we should do tomorrow, having finished all of our homework on Friday. I jumped up suddenly, in realization.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

Instantaneously, Aang's arms were wrapped around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he interrogated frantically.

"Nothing, nothing," I shook my head. "I just remembered that my dad is calling home tomorrow."

"Well," Aang looked slightly confused. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I just completely forgot. I haven't talked to him in two months."

Aang settled back into the tree he was previously leaning against. "Oh. Okay, just don't scare me like that again," he smirked and eagerly welcomed me into his embrace.

I giggled, content once again. Life was great. The love of my life was sitting next to me, arms wrapped around my form. My brother was finally supporting my relationship, and hopefully starting one of his own. Tomorrow, my dad was calling home. I finally had friends who made me happy. My grades were higher than ever, and my swimming times were the fastest I had ever gotten. Life was perfect.

And then, like a fragile porcelain doll, my life shattered.

The boy with a cigarette in his mouth stepped into my line of vision.

"Hello Katara."

0.o

**Hope you guys all enjoyed it. I'll update soon. But, I'll update sooner if I get lots of reviews to motivate me! Thanks! Over and out.**


End file.
